Girlfriends
by Lounils
Summary: Une autre histoire Lily Luna Potter & Isalyn. N.B.: je reprends juste les noms du couple ! L'histoire est totalement différente et commence dès la première année. Volontairement l'histoire ressemble à un Lily/James. Petite version yuri next generation avec Lily dans le rôle de l'amoureuse transie entreprenante. Un début en rating T qui pourrait passer rating M...
1. Synopsis et Prologue

**Disclamer :**L'essentiel des personnages, lieux et objets de la fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bien que je fasse rarement de Disclamer (pas bien) je tire dans cette version des extraits parfois entiers ou modifiés tirée des oeuvres originales. J'ai aussi essayé de me mettre dans la peau de l'auteur pour être au maximum fidèle à l'oeuvre originale, malgré quelques libertés.

Le contenu de cette fiction s'inspire des versions française de tout les tomes de la saga (dont je refais une relecture minutieuse de certains chapitres).

Enfin, le seul profit que j'espère tirée de cette publication est : une tonne de lecteur et beaucoup de joie partagée autour de cet fic !

**Titre : **_Girlfriends !_

**Résumé :**

Provisoirement :

Une autre histoire Lily Luna Potter & Isalyn. N.B.: je reprends juste les noms du couple ! L'histoire est totalement différente et commence dès la première année. Volontairement l'histoire ressemble à un Lily/James. Petite version yuri next generation avec Lily dans le rôle de l'amoureuse transie entreprenante. Un début en rating T qui pourrait passer rating M...

Promis, j'écrirais un vrai synopsis plus tard. En attendant, le prologue parle de lui-même. Envie de relire mon tome 1 pour la suite mais il s'est évanouie dans la nature - où est-il dont passé ?

=Pour ceux qui ont un problème avec le Yaoi/Yuri, passez votre chemin...l'auteur ayant officiellement reconnu que Grindelwald était le grand amour de Dumbledore jusqu'à la toute fin, je me fais toujours un immense plaisir de mettre au moins un couple gay dans chacune de mes fic Harry Potter !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Attention Spoil** :

Similitude notable que j'ai conservé entre les "Isalyn" est leur faculté d'animagus. Le reste est, comme vous pouvez le constater, un personnage assez nouveau.

* * *

**§ Prologue §**

Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'Hagrid n'était plus venu dans une grande ville moldue, son épaisse barbe blanche et sa stature imposante le faisait beaucoup trop remarqué. Cependant, en qualité de professeur référent, il avait la pleine confiance de la directrice Mc Gonagall et lui devait bien se service. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que garer un side-car en plein sud-est d'Edimbourg n'était guère une sinécure pour un homme de son âge. Et les passants qu'il le regardait comme s'il sortait d'une gravure d'un livre du siècle passé.

Malheureusement, il lui faudrait ensuite se rendre à Londres et il n'avait jamais été très doué pour transplaner sur de si longue distance. Une fois mis pied à terre, il descendit Ferniehill Street jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Une rue fort peu pratique, n'ayant pas moins de quatre ramifications depuis Ferniehill Garden. Et sur son plan, toutes les rues alentours ne portaient que des variations d'un même nom, exemple criant de l'originalité moldue en la matière.

Il arrivait finalement devant l'établissement qu'il recherchait, le ''Ferniehill Young Peoples Centre'' où il devait rencontrer Ms Taylor avant de se rendre à la rencontre de sa future élève potentielle, Isalyn Elow, domiciliée au 76 Willowbrae Road, un orphelinat. Non que la petite soit orpheline, bien au contraire. Son père, inconnu, n'avait sans doute jamais su qu'il avait une fille quand à la mère, elle avait disparu un soir d'hiver 2014, laissant derrière elle une petite fille de 6 ans.

Une petite fille qui, bien évidemment, était inscrite sur les listes de Poudlard depuis sa naissance et avait désormais l'âge requis pour être admise en première année. Frappant vigoureusement à l'entrée, il fut immédiatement par Ms Taylor, l'assistante sociale avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Une paperasserie administrative compliquée pour expliquer pourquoi un institut académique privé, Poudlard, espérait compté la jeune Isalyn parmi ces élèves l'an prochain.

Et le tout, sans cité la magie ou autre information compromettante. Il avait donc été nécessaire de créer à la jeune fille une fiction convaincante pour l'assistante sociale : un père décédé mais riche qui avait inscrit son enfant dès la naissance au sein de notre établissement. Du pipeau d mais qui convainquit suffisamment Ms Taylor pour qu'elle donne son agrément au transfert de Miss Elow, sous réserve que celle-ci consente également à venir à Poudlard.

Devant sa stature imposante, la stoïque Ms Taylor avait renoncé à faire rentrer Hagrid dans sa minuscule petite voiture pour se rendre sur place et il fut décidé de se retrouver directement sur place. Cependant, elle souhaitait tout d'abord avoir une discussion privé au sujet de la jeune fille, discussion qu'elle pensait avoir dans la dite voiture et qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment tenir une fois que tout deux seraient à l'orphelinat.

Aussi l'entretien eut donc lieu à même la rue, Hagrid prenant le chemin le conduisant à son véhicule. Des dire de Ms Taylor, le comportement de la petite était exemplaire, une jeune fille douce et aimable comme il y en avait peu. Cependant, il y avait un « mais » que le professeur attendit avec force impatience, sachant déjà peu ou prou ce qu'il allait entendre. La vieille bique lui décrit alors l'image d'une jeune fille torturée et probablement malade, ce qui eut le don de mettre Hagrid en rogne pour de bon.

Cependant, il ravala sa colère en silence et écouta attentivement l'exposé de cette dernière, orientant son discours par quelques questions bien senties. Il y avait eu trois accidents, tous liés au feu, durant ces quatre dernières années. La jeune Isalyn avait aussi des crises assez fréquente et se cloitrait très souvent dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à quiconque. L'image dépeinte de fille torturée n'était pas infondée, mais montrait aussi l'incompétence totale de ceux qui lui avaient rapporté ces faits. Aucun jeune sorcier ne devrait finir dans un pareil établissement. C'était totalement irresponsable de la part du ministère de garder la tête plantée dans le sable jusqu'à ce que ces jeunes est atteint leur onzième année...

L'orphelinat en lui-même était une bâtisse sinistre de brique grise. Un bâtiment moderne avec des portes en verre et des fenêtres du même style qui tranchait avec le reste du quartier résidentiel plus traditionnel. L'endroit eut au moins mérité au coup de peinture, ce qui à l'évidence n'avait jamais été le cas depuis sa création. C'était là le seul indice que immeuble était le bon, l'endroit n'ayant aucun panneau indiquant sa fonction...ce qui était sans doute mieux.

Ms Taylor ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et conduisit directement Hagrid à la chambre de la jeune fille, son nom étant délicatement inscrite sur la porte, de sa propre écriture, sans nulle doute. D'autres enfants croisés en chemin regardait ce dernier d'un air curieux, comme si le père Noël était de passage en avance. Hagrid n'avait jamais rien compris à cet étrange folklore Moldu et n'y prêtait pas d'avantage attention.

La chambre était épurée autant qu'il fut possible. Des murs blancs, un lit, un bureau et une armoire, le tout tenant dans un espace des plus réduits. Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit mais se permit la liberté de s'assoir sur le lit. Ms Taylor avait au moins été honnête dans sa description car le spectacle de la petite était assez triste à voir. Recroquevillée sous son bureau, la tête entre les mains, elle avait le même air que lui à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait froid dans le dos : qu'avait bien pu vivre cette gamine pour se retrouver dans un état pareille.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'il l'invita à le rejoindre sur le lit. Sur son visage, il vît passer une foule d'émotion, de l'étonnement à l'incrédulité alors qu'Hagrid faisait son possible pour apparaître bienveillant et aussi peu intimidant qu'il pouvait étant donné sa taille. Les explications furent très brèves avant que Hagrid lui tende sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard avec son sourire le plus chaleureux. La jeune fille tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, finissant par froissée le parchemin entre ces mains et d'éclater en sanglot.

**-Alors c'est vrai...je suis un monstre » **les mots avaient fusé alors qu'Hagrid tentant de comprendre sa réaction, la détaillait patiemment.

La petite Isalyn était minuscule, pour une fillette de son âge, s'entend. Elle était frêle, avec un teint très pâle qui contrastait radicalement avec sa chevelure noire de jais. Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert intense et les reflets de ses cheveux était la seule touche de couleur qu'elle portait sur elle. Toute de noir vêtue, seule l'étoile quel portait en collier venait trancher avec l'ascétisme volontaire qu'elle affichait...comme si elle avait voulu se punir de ce qu'elle était. Ce que venait confirmer ces paroles.

**-Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as un don. »**

Sa réponse se voulait rassurante mais elle se brisa nette contre le rempart d'incrédulité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait apprit à se détester et n'avait rien connu d'autre que l'hostilité de cet univers dans lequel elle avait grandi. Il lui fallait la convaincre.

**-Poudlard a pour vocation de répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses à ce sujet. Tu y es inscrite depuis ta naissance et notre école serait ravie de te compter parmi ces élèves, si tu veux bien lui donner une chance. »**

L'état des émotions semblant passé sur son visage était aussi changeante que cela était possible alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

**-Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre ça. Je provoque des incendies, je me transforme en chat et maintenant je ressens tellement d'émotions différente que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser » **Elle répondait ainsi en pleurant avant de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche et de planter son regard dans celui d'Hagrid. Elle était saisissante et un peu effrayante dans le tourment qui l'animait. **« Même à vous, je vous fais peur »** Hagrid restait interdit alors qu'elle poursuivait **« Si j'accepte, apprendre à me débarrasser de tout ça et vivre une vie normale ? »**

La lumière se faisait dans l'esprit d'Hagrid alors qu'il comprenait les paroles de la jeune fille. Merlin, cette petite était une animagus innée et une empathe de naissance ! Rien que cela avait de quoi lui donner le vertige. Et elle avait dû grandir seule, loin de la communauté magique et de la moindre explication de son état. Mais cette jeune fille avait désespérément besoin d'aide aussi ne céda-t-il pas à son sentiment premier et reprit contenance.

**-Miss Elow »** Dit-il en lui prenant la main **« Je comprends que ce soit déroutant et terrifiant pour vous...mais la magie est une chose merveilleuse. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de guérir votre aversion mais une seule année à Poudlard vous apprendra le strict nécessaire pour que vous puissiez apprendre à vous contrôler et vivre sans magie si cela est votre souhait. »**

Son regard s'était fait plein d'espoir à ses mots, aussi Hagrid poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, sachant qu'il avait déjà prononcé les mots qui avait ferrer la petite, même si cela le désolait – raison principale pour laquelle il poursuivit d'ailleurs.

**-La magie en elle-même n'est pas une mauvaise chose.**..** Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'une année à Poudlard arrivera à vous convaincre. J'y suis moins même Professeur et vos capacités m'inspirent beaucoup d'espoir jeune fille ! Le don d'empathie est rare et précieux et une fois contrôlé, la migraine disparaitra d'elle-même. » **Puis reprenant le tutoiement **« C'est une promesse de toi à moiet je jure par merlin que je tiendrais parole.»**

Passant une main rassurante sur sa tête alors que la jeune fille lui faisait une mine mi-figue mi-raisin, elle sembla se détendre et opina de la tête. Puis redépliant le parchemin qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle le relit une deuxième fois avant de dire, pour toute réponse :

**-Un crapaud ou un hibou comme animal de compagnie ? Sérieusement ? »**

Et son rire cristallin acheva d'enterrer mes inquiétudes à son sujet. Cette petite n'était aucunement perturbée – un brin désorientée, peut-être et encore...Mais ce rire si franc et si spontanée disait à Hagrid tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Poudlard serait la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette gamine et d'ici peu, tout ces nuages noirs seraient dissipés. Et elle redeviendrait l'enfant pétillante et pleine de vie qu'elle aurait toujours dû être.


	2. Voyage Initiatique ou pas

_**§ Chapitre 1 : Voyage Initiatique...ou pas §**_

Hagrid et Isalyn avaient mis la nuit entière à rallier Londres depuis Edimbourg, à bord de son satanée side-car volant. C'était plus rapide qu'une voiture mais un avion aurait rallié la même distance en une heure et demi à peine. Ce dernier avait absolument souhaité attendre la nuit, n'ayant jamais passé son permis de conduire moldu, disait-il. Il ne comprenait rien aux panneaux de signalisation ni aux feux rouges, ce qui faisait de lui un vrai danger public.

Aussi, il avait décidé de partir par la voie des airs, à la faveur de la nuit, et cinq heures plus tard, Isalyn était tellement frigorifiée qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils, malgré l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée, blottie au fond du panier. Il était si grand qu'il aurait pu facilement accueillir deux passagers, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre sa sensation de froid.

Pire que tout, ils se rendait à Londres pour acheter ses fournitures et ensuite reprendre le train qui la ramènerait à la case départ, ou presque, dans quelques jours à peine.

Poudlard était situé dans les Highlands et aurait pu être rallié en moins d'une heure depuis Edimbourg...Au lieu de quoi, nous avions traversé le pays, en plein nuit et pour finir, Hagrid avait atterrit et piler en plein milieu d'une rue de Londres, à moins d'une demi-heure du petit matin. À sa montre, Isalyn pu lire qu'il était 4h45, encore trop tôt pour qu'ils se fassent remarquer, entre la stature gigantesque d'Hagrid et sa moto volante.

Au passage, Hagrid s'était garé sur un stationnement interdit et Isalyn eut bien du mal à lui expliquer toutes les ''bizarreries moldues'' qu'étaient les emplacements de stationnement ainsi que la fourrière, même si apparemment, quelqu'un lui avait déjà expliquer par le passé ce qu'était un parcmètre...Le géant regardait Isalyn avec un drôle d'air comme si cette dernière était un monstre de foire et non lui – il faisait facilement trois fois sa taille, sinon plus et elle ne se considérait pas aussi petite que ça.

En même temps, de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre pendant le trajet, leur deux mondes étaient aussi dissemblables qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Une seule banque pour tout le monde magique – les lois anti-trust n'étaient pas arrivés jusque chez eux, visiblement – , un système monétaire à s'arracher les cheveux qu'elle avait totalement renoncer à retenir, une liste de fourniture scolaire totalement abracadabrantesque. Des gants en peaux de dragons ; parce que les dragons existent maintenant ? À ce compte là, elle pouvait aussi s'attendre à tomber sur des licornes, des vampires et des loups-garous...

Elle était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie lorsque Hagrid l'avait fait rentrer dans un bar miteux en le qualifiant de « Plus célèbre Pub de toute l'Angleterre ». L'endroit était sombre au possible et on se serait cru dans un café cosplay, tellement l'habillement des rares client était cliché. On se serait cru revenu à la belle époque, un siècle plus tôt, les têtes coiffées de chapeaux melons, haut de forme et même un chapeau pointu en fond de salle.

Un homme et une femme jouaient au échecs en fumant la pipe et les pièces ne s'eussent-elles point animées toutes seules qu'Isalyn aurait vraiment cru qu'Hagrid lui faisait une sorte de mauvaise farce. Et quel genre de pub reste ouvert de jour comme de nuit avec un éclairage si faible et une devanture aussi misérable ? Mais elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées par le Barman qui s'adressait à Hagrid d'une voix un peu trop claire :

**-Comme d'habitude Hagrid ? Demandait ce dernier avec un geste explicite vers une rangée de verre.**

Le géant me prit alors par l'épaule alors qu'il répondait au barman d'un ton mi-bourru mi-jovial.

**-Pas aujourd'hui Tom, je suis en charge de cette petite. Mais on vient de faire un long trajet et une tisane d'ortie ne nous ferait pas de mal.**

La seconde d'après, le serveur, qui avait depuis longtemps quitté la fleur de l'âge, jonglait avec deux mug avant de les disposer, sur comptoir.

**-Deux tisanes d'orties donc ? **Demandait-il en faisant apparaître une bouilloire comme par magie.

**-Oui, je te prie »** Répondit le géant tandis que le vielle homme quittait le bar un instant en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un **« c'est bien parce que c'est toi »**.

Ça démarche et son ton dépité était la première chose qu'Isalyn trouvait drôle et familière depuis des heures. La tisane d'ortie ne faisait clairement pas partie des consommations courantes que l'on devait servir en un tel lieu. Et elle n'aurait pas été là qu'Hagrid se serait sans doute réchauffé à grand renfort d'alcool plutôt qu'avec une innocente infusion. Oui, elle avait onze ans mais tout de même, voir un adulte boire en sa présence n'aurait troublé en rien sa toute délicate sensibilité.

Il restèrent sur place jusqu'au coup de huit heures et sans y faire attention, la petite Isalyn avait piqué du nez à même la table sous le petit rire d'Hagrid et du tenancier. Elle était morte de fatigue et une petite sieste, aussi courte fut-elle, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et durant cette courte nuit de sommeil, elle se laissa aller dans un rêve peuplé d'un méli-mélo de dragon, de monstres en tout genre et de sorcières aux chapeaux pointus.

Rose et sa mère étaient attelées aux dernières emplettes de prérentrée. Toutes les fournitures scolaires avaient été acheté plus d'un mois auparavant. En fait, il s'agissait plus à l'heure actuelle, d'une séance shopping entre une mère et sa fille. Rose étaient toute fière de sa dernière acquisition, une robe bleue claire qu'elle avait couvé des yeux dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu en magasin. Par pure esprit de contradiction, sans doute, Rose n'aimait pas le rose et avait depuis toujours une fascination toute particulière pour le bleu. C'était robe était parfaite, magnifique et n'eut été sa mère qu'elle l'aurait enfilé tout de suite...

C'était alors qu'elles flânaient toutes deux dans la rue que Rose aperçut Hagrid, accompagnée d'une petite brunette dont la mise vestimentaire criait la provenance du monde moldue. _**Une nouvelle venue !**_ S'enthousiasmait-elle en silence en tirant sa mère par le haut de sa manche pour attirer son attention sans pointer grossièrement le géant du doigt comme elle l'aurait fait étant petite. Sa mère regarda donc Hagrid avec un grand sourire avant d'intimer à Rose d'aller lui dire bonjour de sa part, le temps qu'elle en termine avec un certain achat urgent pour son petit frère, Hugo.

Rose courrait presque tellement son pas était précipité et c'est tout sourire qu'elle se planta devant Hagrid. Son regard pétillait de bonheur. C'était vraiment une bonne journée entre ses achats et la rencontre impromptue d'Hagrid sur le chemin de Traverse. Plus qu'un ami de la famille, il était un peu comme un grand-oncle et Rose était toujours très démonstrative quand il était dans les parages. Le Géant semblait assez gêné de son arrivée en trombe quoiqu'il s'en soit habitué depuis le temps.

La petite quand à elle regardait Rose comme si elle était un épouvantard tout droit sorti de l'armoire du professeur Shacklebolt. Y avait-il un truc de farce et attrape accroché sur son chapeau pour qu'elle le regarde avec autant d'insistance ? Enfin, bon, après son entrée, elle devait essayer de rattraper le coup, histoire qu'elle ne la prenne pas pour une folle furieuse durant toute l'année scolaire.

**-Bonjour Hagrid ! Bonjour … ? »** dit-elle dit ton enjoué et sympathique, tout en essayant d'être aussi posée que possible. Elle était volontairement restée sur un blanc regardant la jeune fille d'un regard aussi amical et encourageant que possible. Cette dernière semblait sortir d'un rêve éveillée lorsqu'elle me répondit, sa personnalité semblant changer du tout au tout.

**-Isalyn... Elow...mais tu peux m'appeler Lyn »** lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante, les yeux baissés sur ces chaussures et les joues rouges.

**-Ravie de te rencontrer Lyn ! » **lui dit-elle en retour, du fond du cœur, avant de se retourner un instant vers Hagrid **« J'espère que je ne dérange pas... Ma mère voulait que je te passe le bonjour avant qu'elle nous rejoigne »**

Le géant fit signe de dénégation d'un simple mouvement de tête, les yeux au ciel. Et Rose s'employait alors noyer la petite Lyn sous un flot de question et de commentaire enthousiaste. Elle était une grande curieuse et une grande bavarde. Son interlocutrice quand à elle, avait cessé de la dévisager comme si elle était une alien et lui répondait de bon cœur, sans se départir de sa timidité première.

Puis Hermione arriva dans le dos de sa fille, s'amusant assez de son petit mouvement de recul alors qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit de copinage avec une inconnue. Sa mère lui fit son plus beau sourire, échangeant un regard avec Hagrid.

**-Si tu aidais cette jeune fille à compléter sa liste de fourniture pendant qu'Hagrid et moi discutons d'affaire de grande personne...tu veux bien ? »** lui dit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

Rose restait interdite une bonne demi-seconde mais ne se laissait pas facilement prendre au dépourvu. S'emparant de la main de la jeune fille, elle repartie du même pas allant qu'à son arrivée.

Criant presque sa réponse en saluant les des adultes comploteurs de la main.

**-D'accord maman ! À tout à l'heure ! »**

L'entrainant à sa suite, la dénommée Rose lui avait au moins fait faire trois fois le tour du chemin de traverse pour acheter tout ce qui manquait encore à sa liste. Elle avait tenu absolument à lui faire acheter un chaudron en cuivre et non d'étain comme sur la liste. Plus résistant, avait-elle dit, en ajoutant complice qu'on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un ''accident de chaudon''. La taille était la même alors Isalyn s'étais finalement laissée convaincre.

Plus tard, concernant l'uniforme, Rose avait rit devant sa grimace lorsqu'elle lui présentait la toute dernière collection de chapeau pointu. Cependant, elle avait finit par fondre devant sa gentillesse quand celle-ci avait retourné tout le stock pour lui trouver le chapeau le plus discret du lot. Tout aussi noir et pointu que les autres mais dont les proportions ne la faisait pas trop se sentir ridicule en se regardant dans le miroir de la chapellerie.

S'en était suivi l'achat de mes livres de cours. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure et demi que nous étions ensemble ayant croisé Hagrid et sa mère à deux reprises, tout deux visiblement très occupés à d'autres courses très urgente. Cependant, elle continuait de me balloter après ça vers notre ultime destination : Ollivander, le marchant de baguette local. Le meilleur pour la fin avait-elle énoncé simplement et je n'avais pas osé la contredire.

Rose était une sorcière jusqu'au bout des ongles et je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire que loin de son enthousiasme, j'avais plutôt envie de fuir en courant. Le vendeur, Gavin Ollivander, devait avoir tout juste trente ans et des explications de Rose, reprenait la boutique de son oncle, un certain Garrick, dont son tableau, visiblement magique, disputait son neveu avait véhémence lors de notre arrivée. Par certain aspect, Isalyn comprenait le jeune homme – dur reprendre correctement la boutique familiale lorsque feu son précédent gérant venait le sermonner depuis sa tombe. Brrrr...

L'homme était accueillant et affable. Et c'est d'un ton aimable et rassurant qu'il tentait d'expliquer à une Isalyn terrifiée comment est-ce qu'une baguette choisissait son sorcier. Il faisait par ailleurs un effort incommensurable pour ne pas prendre la mouche chaque fois que son envahissant ancêtre lui coupait la parole, l'empêchant ainsi de faire son travail. Isalyn se demandait pourquoi il ne décrochait pas le cadre pour le mettre en fond de boutique, tout simplement, tandis que Rose, de son coté, se retenait de rire du comique de la situation.

Cependant, la petite fille était de plus en plus inquiète devant le stock de baguette, Gavin les lui faisant essayer une par une tandis que l'oncle Garrick, de son coté, s'était finalement tût et avait quitté son portrait, comme par magie. Isalyn comprit vite pourquoi quand une mauvaise baguette ébranla la boutique de fond en comble à peine l'eut-elle saisi en main. Maintenant, elle était terrorisée, d'autant plus que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Après avoir fait tomber une partie du stock, fait exploser un vase, mis le feu à une étagère, l'homme avait eu un moment d'intense réflexion, laissant Rose et Lyn interdite pour se diriger vers le stock. Il revint finalement avec sept écrin contenant chacun sept nouvelles baguettes alors qu'Isalyn commençait à désespérer de sortir d'ici vivante. Elle avait vu passer tellement de baguette depuis son arrivée ici qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Comme pour chaque baguette auparavant, il détailla la composition de chacune d'elles. Des baguettes mixtes, disait-il, parce que le cœur de l'essence choisie était trop fragile et devait être renforcée par une essence plus résistante. Dans l'ordre, il y avait de l'ajonc, du bouleau, de la bruyère, du chèvrefeuille, de l'hêtre, du lierre, et finalement du roseau. Excepté pour le bouleau et l'hêtre, Isalyn comprenait que les essences cités ait été qualifiée de fragile. De la mauvaise herbe, des arbustes, de la fougère... N'y tenant plus, elle essaya chaque baguette d'un air distrait, provoquant deux nouveaux cataclysmes avant d'arriver à l'avant-dernière.

**-Décidément...c'est votre seize baguette jeune fille »**commenta Mr Ollivander, visiblement très amusé de m'avoir pour cliente. **« La plus part de mes clients trouve la baguette qui leur convient après seulement trois essais – ****Six essais pour Miss Weasley ici présente. »**

Se retournant pour saisir l'avant-dernière baguette, il la prit délicatement entre ces doigts fins, son regard émerveillé comme pour toutes les autres. Chacune de ses baguettes semblait pour lui un trésor inestimable, et il avait tendu chacune à Isalyn comme si il lui remettait un nouveau né dont il fallait prendre soin.

**-Une invendue de longue date. Cette baguette est dans la boutique depuis Gerbold Ollivander, mon arrière grand-père. » **dit-il comme s'il se projetait du temps de son ancètre, se voyant lui-même concevoir l'étrange bout de bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains **« Enfin, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et ces sept-ci sont des capricieuses de longue date... »** ajouta-il en me la tendant avant d'achever sur son descriptif habituel :

**-seizième baguette, donc****. Un revêtement en saule mais un cœur et un manche de lierre. Plume de phénix, 24,5 cm. Facile à prendre en main et très souple » **énonça t-il avant de s'écarter précautionneusement de deux mètres avant de d'intimer à la jeune fille de ''faire le geste'', une nouvelle fois

Isalyn se s'était sentie mal pendant presque tout son exposé, comme si la température avait monté brusquement. Espérant que son calvaire prendrait fin, elle abaissa délicatement la baguette comme on le lui avait demandé et une gerbe d'étincelles bleu et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette. Regardant Gavin et Rose tour à tour pour connaître leur réaction les deux lui adressant un large sourire pour toute réponse.

Mr Ollivander lâcha une larme, sans doute plus ému pour sa baguette qu'autre chose, tandis Rose attrapait Isalyn par la taille dans un câlin des plus spontanés. Cette dernière venait de lui accorder près de deux heures de son temps, aussi Lyn se laissa faire et se détendit à son contact. Son calvaire au chemin de traverse était fini et elle avait peut-être gagné une amie pour surmonter cette année de malheur – toute sorcière que fut cette amie, elle était...attachante, dans tout les sens du terme.

**-Harry et Ron sont assez inquiet vous savez. Il se passe de drôle de chose ces derniers temps dans l'allée des embrumes. Et le ministère ferme l'oeil ce qui a le dont d'énerver ces deux là au plus haut point. Enfin bon, la vie n'a jamais été aussi tranquille qu'aujourd'hui alors ils se mettent sur le qui-vive pour un rien... »**

Hagrid et Hermione était en pleine discussion depuis un bon moment déjà. Sa petite protégée l'inquiétait un peu et Hermione lui avait demandé de veiller aussi sur ces deux enfants. Ils avaient papoté longtemps sur ces trois là avant débrailler sur la politique du ministère et les inquiétudes permanente des Aurors. Un auror en activité comme à la retraite ne tenait jamais en place et ne se donnait jamais une seconde de tranquillité d'esprit. À croire qu'il y avait toujours une menace caché dans l'ombre et prête à faire régner la terreur sur notre monde.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux ; ses amis et elle étaient bien placé pour le savoir. Derrière tout élève un peu trop doué pour son bien, il y avait l'éventualité d'un mage noir en puissance comme d'un sorcier de renom. Le talent ne faisait pas de distinction entre le bon et le mauvais grain. Personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude le nombre de mage noir en activité ni combien il y en aurait à l'avenir. La seule certitude à avoir à se sujet était que la tentation était toujours puissante et que brûler tous les livres de magie noir ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable et produire un mal bien pire encore.

Mais à l'instant, Hagrid venait d'interrompre le flot de mes paroles et de mes réflexions. Pour un raison évidente : les filles étaient de retour. Une petite Isalyn qui semblait un peu plus dans son assiette et ma petite Rose, toujours aussi pleine de vie, qui avait probablement décrétée que cette fille serait son amie à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu...ou probablement pas loin de là. Oui, ma fille avait l'amitié facile lorsqu'elle décidait qu'une personne lui plaisait et était un poil autoritaire sur les bords. De qui pouvait-elle tenir sur ce point, Hermione se le demandait encore, presque tout les jours.

**-Ça y est, Lyn a toutes ses fournitures ! On revient juste d'Ollivander. Comme avec Albus, le monsieur a du sortir tout un tas de baguette, c'était impressionnant d'en voir autant d'aussi prêt.**

Hermione sourit à sa fille avec bienveillance se souvenant de la propre mésaventure d'Albus. Gavin Ollivander n'était pas son oncle et n'avait pas l'instinct naturel de ce dernier pour trouver immédiatement la bonne baguette. Il n'en demeurait pas moins meilleur que n'importe quel sorcier de sa génération. Pour Albus, il avait fallu en sortir une vingtaine avant qu'une baguette le choisisse et ce pauvre Ollivander en avait des milliers en stock, toute unique en leur genre.

Nul ne savait comment la famille Ollivander faisait pour entretenir cette intuition sans pareil à propos des baguettes. Hermione dans la même position s'en serait retrouvée à tenter chaque baguette une à une jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Heureusement, le jeune Ollivander tenait de la fibre familiale et s'améliorait d'année en année. Et pour le moment, celui-ci avait encore belle année devant lui avant d'acquérir l'expertise de son oncle, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille.

**-Oui, Rose, je te crois. Albus avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à Monsieur Ollivander. Mais la baguette choisit son sorcier et finalement le choix de la baguette est toujours pour le mieux. N'est-ce pas ? »**

Rose acquiesce de la tête, toujours très fière de sa propre baguette tandis que Hermione se tourne vers la jeune Isalyn, redevenue aussi timide que quelques heures auparavant. Soit que les adultes l'intimide soit que sa fille, dans sa toute grande délicatesse, avait brisé la glace aussi vite qu'à son habitude...Hermione se pencha alors vers la petite qui lui rappelait curieusement ces débuts au même âge.

**-Ma fille s'est-elle bien comportée, au moins ? »** dit-elle en guise d'amorce en laçant un regard en coin à sa fille, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question. **« Elle déborde souvent d'enthousiasme mais je voulais savoir si elle avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour signer son autorisation de sortie pour pré-au-lard »**

Évidemment, la petite Isalyn ne pouvait pas encore savoir ce qu'était pré-au-lard mais je sentis la communication silencieuse qui passait entre les deux filles, ma propre fille la suppliant des yeux de répondre par l'affirmative. C'était vraiment très drôle, d'autant que l'autorisation en question était signer depuis plus de deux mois, en fait.

**-Rose m'a beaucoup aidée Madame. Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête avec tout ces magasins et votre fille a été très patiente avec moi. Elle s'est mise en quatre pour me trouver un chapeau à ma taille et à tout payer à ma place. À ma grande honte, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'acheter quoi que ce soit par moi-même, jusqu'à présent »**

Contre tout attente, tout ce qu'elle disait était rigoureusement vrai. Elle pouvait le sentir rien qu'à l'intonation. Cependant, il était évident que la petite était passée maître dans l'air de l'omission. Et toute qualité que cela soit, il faudrait qu'elle surveille de près cette Isalyn des fois qu'elle devienne réellement bonne amie avec sa fille. Rose n'avait jamais su mentir et Hermione espérait bien que cela demeure en l'état quelques temps encore.

Puis se fut au tour d'Hagrid de tenter, loin s'en faut, de se mettre à la hauteur de la petite. Même ainsi, il n'en demeurait pas moins aussi grand que Ron, Harry ou elle-même.

**-Petit cadeau pour toi. Madame Granger et moi, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait approprié »**

Hermione notait le « Madame Granger » qu'elle entendait dans la bouche d'Hagrid pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Entre eux, elle demeurerait toujours Hermione, l'étudiante qu'il avait connu à Poudlard tant d'année auparavant. Le cadeau en question était un livre de niveau avancé, et non, elle n'avait pas contribué.

Pas directement en tout cas : Hagrid s'était bien gardé de dire que c'était cette petite qui avait besoin d'aide pour maitriser son empathie et Hermione avait naturellement suggéré l'occlumancie car elle avait pensé à l'inquiétude légitime d'un professeur pour l'un de ses élèves de seconde ou troisième année, et pas une élève qui n'avait pas encore fait son premier jour à Poudlard.

L'empathie était bien un don de naissance mais la famille ne s'apercevait généralement de rien et c'était souvent les professeurs qui s'en rendait compte au fil des années, informant la famille _a posteriori_. Et parfois, très rarement, c'était à une infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste de le constater lorsque l'un de ses pauvres enfants virait à la folie avant d'avoir reçu l'aide adéquate. C'était un don rare et profondément bénéfique lorsque celui-ci était discipliné et maintenu sous contrôle.

Si cette petite était une Empathe et qu'Hagrid avait pu le constater dès leur première rencontre, les premières années de sa scolarité allait assurément être compliquée, de même que toute sa vie affective et tout particulièrement, les premiers émois. Elle en avait d'ailleurs connu un qui, malgré l'oeuvre qu'il avait laissé à sa génération, y avait sacrifié son amour et même sa vie.

Mais les heures sombres étaient finies depuis bien longtemps et Hermione se prit à espérer que la petite connaitrait un destin meilleur et plus serein. Une autre qualité d'un Empathe que d'attirer l'affection de tout le monde. Hagrid était occupé à montré à la petite le chapitre qui l'intéressait tout spécialement « Empathie : maitrise de soi et contrôle ». Et pour une fois, le sourire de la petite Isalyn était aussi franc qu'il pouvait l'être.

Ma propre fille de son coté, mangeait déjà dans la main de cette jeune enfant, essayant de négocier pour qu'elle vienne à la maison. De toute façon, la rentrée n'était pas avant une semaine et Hagrid lui avait déjà fait part du fait qu'il devait prendre une chambre. La petite était dans un foyer le plus clair de l'année et c'était difficile, tant administrativement que moralement, de l'y ramener juste pour quelques jours. Rose s'entêtait, Isalyn s'empourprait et Hagrid haussait les épaules.

Clairement, il n'avait pas de raison de s'y opposer mais ne lui imposerait pas non plus la petite, bien qu'en tant que professeur et garde chasse de Poudlard, il eut bien d'autre responsabilité, il était prêt à prendre la petite avec lui si nécessaire. Et Hermione fut assez vite prête à en faire autant. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas elle-même bénéficié de cette main tendue des Weasley durant plusieurs années avant de faire elle-même partie de la famille ?

Une mère raisonnable n'accueillerait peut-être pas une petite fille rencontrée le jour même... Seulement voilà, il fallait bien l'avouer : la tradition d'hospitalité des Weasley était proverbiale et sa propre fille, Rose, était une enfant pourrie gâtée. Hermione était déjà convaincue que Ron et elle avaient raté son éducation à un moment ou à un autre. Céder n'aurait pas été rendre service à sa fille mais se montrer trop ferme ne marchait pas non plus : elle devenait une peste ingérable.

Alors Hermione coupa la poire en deux avec le soutien d'Hagrid. La petite Isalyn viendrait passer les deux prochains jours à la maison pendant qu'Hagrid était occupé ailleurs et reviendrait l'avant-veille au soir du départ de Charring Cross Road. Elle accueillait la petit pour seulement trois jours et demi selon le marché, Rose ferait toutes ses corvées sans se plaindre pour toute la durée de la semaine.

Et implicitement, elle venait de s'éviter un nombre incalculable de caprice, sa fille étant trop contente de sa petite victoire pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre avant le début de l'année. Ses prochains désidérata seraient remis à Noël et drastiquement modérés, histoire de bonnifier le caractère de sa fille avant qu'elle soit en âge de ramener un petit ami ou pire, de se marier. En somme, cette amitié naissance entre cette Isalyn et sa fille serait peut-être une bonne chose... ou pas. L'avenir nous le dira bien assez tôt.

**-Prête ? »** lui avait demander son père, le regard fière alors que sa petite dernière s'en allait à Poudlard pour la première année.

**-Papa ! J'attends ce jour depuis mes sept ans ! Pour ne pas dire ''toute ma vie''… Alors oui, prête. Plus que jamais. J'ai déjà lu tout le programme et tout les manuels de mes frères sans exception.**

**-Il y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres, ma chérie »** lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lily poussait un profond soupir attendant que son père poursuive, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Ces deux frères étaient déjà monter dans le train et son père l'avait prise à part, comme avec chacun de ses fils, tandis que sa mère était partie discuter avec sa propre famille. Elle apercevait sa cousine Rose, son cousin Hugo, qui débutait cette année lui aussi et lui adressa un petit signe discret de la main. Avant de reporter toute son attention sur son père.

**-Pour cette histoire de Maison, comme pour tes frères, ne te met pas la pression... D'accord ? Quelque soit ta maison, nous t'aimerons tout autant.**

**-Oui, Papa. Mais tu me l'as aussi dit toi-même de nombreuses fois : le choixpeau tient compte de nos préférences. Toute la famille est à Gryffondor et j'espère bien en être aussi.**

Lily n'ajoutait rien de peur d'être vulgaire concernant ce que lui inspirait l'idée de se retrouver toute seule de son coté. Son père acquiesçait, toujours aussi amusé et poursuivit sur ses petites recommandations d'usage. Ce sur quoi l'attention de la jeune fille se perdit sur le reste de sa famille : les Weasley et sa mère, toujours en grande conversation.

Et parmi eux, une fille qu'elle ne connaissait et n'arborait pas le roux typique de la famille. Même pas un petit Auburn comme sa chanceuse cousine mais un brun profond, aussi sombre que sa tenue. Cependant elle n'eut pas davantage le loisir de satisfaire davantage sa curiosité car son père – ayant constater qu'elle avait l'esprit occupé ailleurs – lui réclamait de nouveau son attention.

**-Ok. Tu n'as rien écouté, encore. »** la sermonna t-il en soupira **« Mais retiens au moins ça : ta mère veut un hibou au moins toutes les deux semaines, au strict minimum. Et si tu ne le fais pas, personne au monde ne saurait empêcher ta mère d'envoyer une beuglante dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Est-ce bien compris, jeune fille ? »**

Son père prenait ce ton faussement sérieux à chaque fois qu'il était en désaccord avec sa mère mais ne pouvait rien y faire. De son coté, il prenait plutôt bien le fait d'avoir engendré une intello garçon manqué avec des velléités d'indépendance un peu trop prononcé pour son âge. Sa mère détestait ça mais Lily avait toujours été irréprochable en faisant tout ce qu'elle lui demandait sans broncher. Elle avait fini par se résigner et son père, lui, était très fier.

Cela étant dit, la lettre toutes les deux semaines était non négociable, bien que Lily ait arguer qu'Albus leur rapporterait de toute façon tout avant elle, comme il le faisait déjà avec James, leur frère ainé. Albus aimait écrire, beaucoup et c'était pour lui un plaisir que d'écrire aux parents au moins deux fois par semaine. Un masochiste, de l'avis de Lily, mais aussi la grosse tête numéro 1 de la famille, contrairement à James qui agissait d'abord et cogitait ensuite.

Lily fut finalement libérée sur le premier coup de siflet, signalant le départ dans moins de trois minutes. Ses frères s'étaient fait un plaisir de monter ses valises à sa place pour qu'elle ne les utilisent pas comme prétexte pour échapper au speech traditionnel de la famille Potter. De vrais connard l'un comme l'autre : entre le fayot de service et le crétin dans toute sa splendeur, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre...sauf quand il s'agissait de faire la fierté de notre père.

James était batteur de l'équipe depuis sa seconde année et n'avait pas perdu un match. Albus n'avait jamais eu de note inférieure à E, même lorsque la médiane de la classe tournait autour de D. La sévérité et la rigueur de Luna Dragonneau était proverbiale, même si Lily la connaissait également comme une personne très gentille et plutôt excentrique en privé, étant une grande amie de la famille.

Bref, James et Albus se seraient les coudes uniquement lorsque l'approbation de leur père était en jeu. Le reste du temps, ils étaient comme chien et chat et aussi solidaire entre eux qu'ils l'avaient été avec moi. Et Lily se retrouvait à enfiler les compartiments pour retrouver Rose et Hugo grâce à leur bonté d'âme. Ils s'étaient promis de faire le voyage ensemble et elle n'avait qu'une parole, quitte à traverser le poudlard express de long en large si nécessaire.

C'était le jour du départ et Hugo était bougon depuis le réveil. Toute la semaine ou presque, il avait été négligé au profit d'une étrangère Isalyn par ci, Isalyn par là. Dès leur rencontre, il ne l'avait pas apprécié, cette drôle de fille aux manières moldues. Son père non plus d'ailleurs mais cet idiot c'était ravisé. Dès que la mocheté s'était emparé de son balai pour faire le ménage à la moldue, tout le monde avait été conquis, par son ''sens du service'' et sa ''gentillesse''. Et dans l'histoire, personne ne l'avait entendu se plaindre pour les dommages causés à son étoile filante.

On lui avait simplement répondu qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas droit à son propre balai en première année et que les balais fournis pour les cours de vol ne seraient pas tout neuf non plus. Ainsi donc, cette espèce d'oiseau de malheur avait non seulement accaparé l'attention de tout la famille mais l'avait également fait passer pour un imbécile. Et maintenant, elle faisait pareil avec tante Ginny ! Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas grand chose pour mériter tout ces égards.

Elle ne parlait pratiquement pas, rougissait de temps en temps et ne pratiquait pas la magie. Certes, il devait bien admettre que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre mais elle avait passé un après-midi entier à nettoyer ce qui aurait pu l'être de quelques coups de baguette à peine. Et non, le fait qu'il n'en connaisse aucune ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était de mauvaise foi : sa mère le faisait bien et n'y consacrait jamais plus d'une demi-heure !

**-Rose, je devais te dire... **

Et aussi : elle n'arrêtait pas de remercier. La encore, elle en remettait un couche en prenant ma sœur à part et cependant, j'entendais tout ce que ''miss-je-passe-de-la-pommade'' disait.

**-Oui, Lyn ?**

Comme d'habitude, sa sœur était déjà prête à se faire embobiner. C'était vraiment trop facile : une petite voix gênée, de fausses excuses et tout le monde décrétait qu'elle était adorable...et sa sœur, un peu plus de jour en jour.

**-Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour tout ça. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à en faire autant et personne n'a jamais été aussi gentille avec moi. Vraiment...j'ai une dette envers toi et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te la rembourser...**

Voyez ? Une petite voix, un ton contrit ou mal à l'aise en chaque fin de phrase et tout le monde ne voyait que ''la fille plein de bonnes intentions''. Hugo espérait sincèrement que cette mascarade cesserait dès qu'ils seraient montés dans le train parce qu'il ne la supportait déjà plus.

**-Lyn...On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ? J'ai ''étude des Moldues'' cette année et je veux absolument tout savoir sur la vie au dehors. Maman n'en parle jamais et on n'a jamais pu rencontrer nos grands-parents.**

Hum, ça s'était nouveau dans le discours de sa soeur...depuis quand elle s'était découverte une passion pour les Moldus et tout ce qui touchait à leurs Moldus de grands-parents ? De toute façon, leur mère leur avait pourtant dit les choses : leurs grands-parents ne savaient même pas qu'ils existaient et ne voulaient pas savoir. Elle ne s'était jamais épanchée davantage sur la question mais pour Hugo, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Leurs grands-parents étaient des moldus bouchés qui ne voulaient même pas savoir qu'ils avaient des sorciers pour petits-enfants, voilà tout.

**-Et puis, je t'en dois une pour quand on s'est rencontrée. Tu as fait très bonne impression auprès de ma mère et elle m'a signée mon autorisation. En plus, je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où mes parents ont pu passer une semaine sans se disputer comme deux trolls des montagnes. » **Sa sœur s'arrêta un moment et empêcha isalyn de répondre quoi que ce soit d'un simple geste de la main qui signifiait plus ou moins ''je ne veux rien entendre'', qu'elle empruntait à notre mère. **« Et arrête d'assumer mes bêtises à ma place où je vais devoir te faire subir le supplice des couettes Weasley ! »**

Pour, les parents, c'était plutôt vrai. C'était rare d'avoir une dispute à la maison Weasley et pendant les vacances, c'était toujours Rose qui en faisait les frais. Non qu'elle ne l'ait pas mérité...elle n'était pas d'un caractère facile non plus. Cependant, c'était toujours elle qui recevait les punitions, même quand c'était lui qui était en faute. Cependant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux, Isalyn avait tout prit sur elle, mais n'avait jamais été punie.

Et là, à l'instant, Miss Corbeau venait de rire, un très beau rire même. Rapidement, elle avait aussi remercier leurs parents et s'était attelée à monter les valises tout en échangeant des secrets avec sa soeur. Quelque chose de très drôle visiblement et qui ne devaient pas exclusivement tenir à la dernière mode capillaire en date. Ils s'étaient ensuite installé et Hugo s'était mis près de la fenêtre pour adresser un dernier salut aux parents avant le départ du train.

Sa sœur, elle, était partie à la rencontre de leur cousine dès que le wagon s'était mis en branle. Elle était certaine que Oncle Harry l'avait retenu jusqu'à la dernière minute sur le quai et voulait aller à sa rencontre. Isalyn elle, était plongée dans le même bouquin qu'elle étudiait déjà depuis une semaine : ''L'art de l'occlumancie. Théorie & Pratique. Par Andromeda Tonks''. Pas vraiment le prototype du livre de chevet à moins d'être une fan inconditionnelle de leur professeur de métamorphose.

De toute façon, quoiqu'elle aurait pu faire, c'était un prétexte de plus pour détester Corbeau. Cette fille ne portait que du noir ! Déprimant...Ça et ses scrupules religieux moldus, sa manie de ne jamais appelé un chat un chat. Et puis, elle avait refusé systématiquement de s'entrainer avec lui et regarder même sa baguette comme si elle allait se transformer en Sharak épineux. En bref, rien que devoir faire le voyage avec elle m'insupporte au plus haut point...je la déteste !

**-Hey ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » **disait-elle en attrapant l'épaule de sa cousine.

**-Je pensais vous rejoindre justement... »** lui répondit Lily, l'air incrédule.

**-Tu viens de me passer devant sans me voir, tête en l'air !**

Plus précisément, elle venait d'entrer dans le wagon et enfiler les premiers compartiments sans même constater que je venais de lui tenir la porte. Et je m'appliquais à lui faire un shampooing en la prenant par l'épaule. Physiquement Lily avait tout de sa mère...sauf les cheveux, aussi rebelles que ceux de son paternel. Et moralement, c'était le portrait craché de son père. Alors qu'elle-même détonnant des qualités de ses deux parents. Que voulez-vous moins par moins, ça fait des plus : une weasley nouvelle génération immanquablement meilleure de la précédente.

Enfin, il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de se lancer des fleurs où ces chevilles allaient enfler au moins autant sinon plus que les cousins Potter. Ah, ces deux là étaient insupportables...surtout ensemble ! Et malheureusement, Lily n'allait probablement rien arranger, même si elle ferait du bowling avec la tête du premier qui se mêlerait de ses affaires. À cause de son père, elle était une célébrité avant même de rentrer à Poudlard et avec son caractère, elle se ferait assez vite sa propre réputation...

Lily et Rose était sur le point d'entrer donc dans leur compartiment, la seconde se moquant allègrement de la première pendant qu'Hugo avait la tête ailleurs et qu'Isalyn se laissait absorber complètement par son ouvrage quand Rose attrapa Lily par le bras pour la tirer plus loin.

**-Il faut que je te parle. »** lui dit-elle à voix basses en plantant son regard dans le sien d'un air entendu.

**-J'avais cru comprendre... »** Réponse flegmatique typique de Lily : Rose en avait envie de lui faire bouffer sa cravate d'uniforme. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à reprendre cette dernière sur tout ce qu'elle reprochait à sa cousine et la liste était longue... bien qu'elles s'adorent toutes les deux mutuellement depuis toujours.

**-Juste que tu saches : la fille avec nous est une née-moldue et n'a plus sa famille, alors pas de boulette. Et ne fanfaronne pas avec Hugo, la magie c'est nouveau pour elle et elle a peur de son ombre.**

Et devant l'air dubitatif et vaguement calculateur de Lily, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

**-Mise à part ça, elle est vraiment très sympa...enfin tu découvriras par toi-même.**

Et le plus vulgairement du monde, elle passa la main le long de son cou pour faire passer le fond de sa pensée si Lily lâchait un mot de la conversation. Au naturel, Rose n'était pas comme ça mais avec Lily, elle se devait montrer directe pour que sa cousine la prenne au sérieux.

**Lily, je te présente Isalyn, elle vient de passer quelques jours chez nous. Lyn, je te présente ma cousine. Hugo et vous êtes tous les trois en première année »** énonça Rose, feignant l'innocence.

Lily avait noté le passage du prénom au surnom au cours de l'énonciation et elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait droit d'employer le second. _Espèce de cousine tordue ! _Enfin, la fille de toute à l'heure sur le quai Isalyn ou _Lyn_, qu'importe, avait donc son âge mais faisait plus jeune, en partie pour sa stature petite et frêle, ensuite parce que sa dernière coupe, comme celle d'Hugo, sortait sans nulle doute possible d'entre les mains de sa tante Hermione.

C'était mignon mais ça lui donnait fatalement deux ans de moins. Rose, elle, avait fait sa crise l'an passé et ne laissait plus sa mère toucher à ses cheveux. Ce qui de l'avis de Lily était bien dommage car Rose avait des goûts de chiotte en matière de coiffure. Enfin bref, la fille en face d'elle faisait radicalement plus jeune que son âge mais transpirait une aura à la fois sombre et avenante. Entièrement vêtue de noir, seul l'ourlet de ses manches ainsi que son col était rehaussé de blanc avec des petits pois noirs.

Sa chevelure était du même noir avec des reflets de chocolat et de miel. Quand à ses yeux, il était d'un étrange mélange de bleu et de vert, très clair, pas totalement homogène ; le vert profond autour de la pupille laissant place au bleu le plus clair au bord de l'iris dans un dégradé subtile de couleur. Il y avait un nom pour décrire cela, mais lequel ? Son calme apparent et le livre de magie avancée qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux semblaient contredire tout ce que venait de dire sa cousine mais mieux valait ne pas mettre tout de suite les deux pieds dans le plat et se faire assassiner en pensée par cette dernière.

Lily risqua un petit ''ravie de te rencontrer'' très formel auquel la petite Isalyn répondit d'un hochement de tête, laissant planer le doute dans l'esprit de Lily. Elle tenta d'engager la conversation sur le livre qu'elle tenait et Lyn, affable, lui tendit l'ouvrage en question pour qu'elle puisse le regarder tout son saoul. Consultant quelques pages, elle demanda très vite à l'intéressée si elle arrivait à comprendre tout ça, ce à quoi elle répondit par la négative mais avec enthousiasme, espérant bien y parvenir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

Hugo aussi diplomate que son père, grommela son avis sur la question et Rose le réprimanda assez durement. Le sujet tabou était tombé du fait d'Hugo et Lily réfléchissait en silence tandis qu'il bataillait avec sa sœur et que l'intéressée se faisait toute petite contre la fenêtre. Puis la question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, recevant du même coup un regard meurtrier qui en disait très long tandis qu'Ilsalyn semblait soudain se découvrir un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussette.

**-Se découvrir sorcière quand on est née Moldue n'est pas toujours facile mais je me demandais : Pourquoi la magie te fait aussi peur ?**

Isalyn pleurait et la réponse qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille était une bouillie infâme inconpréhensible : « é-mi-lef-eu-aqe-un-lorqua-ve-neu-van »

Quoiqu'incompréhensible, Lily pouvait lire au visage des autres que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle répondait à cette question et le « Pardon ? » était sorti avant qu'elle est eu le temps de se raviser. Et se levant, poings serrés le long du corps, sa réponse pour satisfaire sa curiosité fusa comme une bombe dans l'habitacle, pétrifiant Hugo et Rose sur place alors que la voix de Lyn n'avait jamais été aussi claire et calme.

« J'ai mis le feu à quelqu'un lorsque j'avais neuf ans » étaient ces paroles, mot pour mot avant qu'elle quitte le compartiment et renferme violemment la porte derrière elle. Choc, suprise, effroi. Ce dernier sentiment, pour Lily, pas vraiment, ça devait être un accident mais Hugo et Rose n'en était visiblement pas arrivés jusque là. Jetant un œil à rose Lily partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Après une boulette pareille, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Elle la trouverait d'abord et réfléchirait ensuite.

Le morceau avait été craché et Isalyn se sentait mal pour cette fille qui l'avait accueillie, bien qu'elle fut une sorcière elle aussi. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée parce qu'elle était maléfique et si elle n'était pas en âge de s'en souvenir, cela avait été confirmé par la suite. Elle avait mis le feu à la blouse d'une autre fille de l'orphelinat, sur le moment, elle avait aimé ça et elle s'en voulait de ce sentiment. Le reste pouvait passer pour un accident, mais cette fois, comme les deux autres fois, sa colère avait provoqué le départ de feu, et cette unique fois, elle avait blessé quelqu'un, volontairement, sur un accès de colère.

Lyn s'en voulait, terriblement mais elle devait reconnaître les choses en face : le pouvoir la fascinait autant qu'elle la terrifiait. Une foule de sentiment se bousculait en elle en permanence et la rendait folle. La magie était la voie de la facilité, la frontière entre la volonté et le passage à l'acte était mince et la tentation, elle, était grande. Était-elle la seule à entretenir des désir pyromane, à vouloir tout envoyer bouler dans des fantasmes terrifiant ? Et après ? Elle était déjà passée l'acte et pourrait recommencer, pas volontairement mais elle l'avait désiré tout de même...et elle pourrait le désirer encore.

Sa religion condamnait la magie mais il y avait de bonnes raisons pour ça, comme pour tout les autres dogmes. La magie était facile et n'était pas à l'abri des esprits malsains. Pouvait-on compter sur le fait que le bon coté de la nature humaine prendrait toujours le dessus ? Compter sur l'auto-discipline des sorciers et sorcières pour éviter le pire ? Assurément, non...son livre d'histoire de la magie lui avait rapidement prouvé le contraire. Lyn n'était pas foncièrement bonne, ni foncièrement mauvaise mais ces actes pulsionnels eux, avaient toujours été mauvais et marqué par le feu.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier les faits pour se donner bonne conscience et n'aurait pas pu rester à sa vie d'avant à attendre un prochain accident. Cet ouvrage d'occlumancie offert par Hagrid était le solution à ses angoisses. Fermer son esprit aux influences extérieures à chaque fois qu'elle présentait les sentiments la déborder, c'était l'espoir auquel elle devait se raccrocher, avant d'en devenir complètement folle.

Là encore, de l'extrémité du wagon où elle s'était laissée choir à même le seul, elle ressentait ce trop plein d'émotion et cette migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. Et parmi toute ses émotions, une en particulier qui se faisait croissante à mesure que sa poursuivante approchait. Mais elle avait abandonnée la fuite. Elle ferait face à sa culpabilité, à sa pitié, à tout ces sentiments écoeurant qu'elle ne méritait même pas. Elle lui dirait tout, l'incident, ses désirs, sa culpabilité et l'autre s'enfuirait à coup sûr aussi vite qu'elle l'avait suivie jusqu'ici.

Cette fille d'apparence si douce n'était que haine envers elle-même et probablement le monde entier. Elle avait des excuses valables à ce ressentiment, à cette mise vestimentaire qui évoquait son propre deuil. Mais elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle se le laissait croire. Elle avait parlé, beaucoup. Lily l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre et la jeune Lyn n'attendant que son jugement n'obtint pas ce qu'elle avait escompté. La magie offrait un potentiel auquel les moldus n'avaient pas accès, mais ce potentiel en lui-même était fondamentalement neutre.

Les moldues avaient leurs tueurs en série et autres psychopathes ; les sorciers avaient les mages noires et sur le fond, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Les grands noms de la magie noire auraient-ils été différent sans leur magie ? Probablement pas. La plus-part était xénophobes, sectaires, abrutis par la consanguinité et animé par une violence qui n'avait rien de typique au monde magique. Les Moldus arrivaient à se faire autant de mal à coup d'arme à feu que les sorciers à coup de baguette. La différence ? Aucune. On substituait simplement l'ingéniosité technique aux arcanes de la magie.

Alors non, Lily ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle se voilait simplement la face. Si le mal devait l'emporter en elle, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière ni changeait rien. Si elle triomphait de ses angoisses et allaient vers le bien, qu'elle soit une sorcière de renom ou une âme charitable chez les moldues ni changerait rien non plus. À vrai dire, Lily se sentit très dure sur ces derniers mots en disant que rien ne l'attendait chez les moldus et qu'aucune religion ne devrait la pousser à renier ce qu'elle était. La religion était d'ailleurs présente dans le monde des sorciers, bien plus qu'ailleurs puisque la persistance de l'âme était une réalité tangible dans notre monde.

Il y avait une version sorcier de chacun de trois livres du monothéisme, une version des autres religions et philosophies et quelques pratiques propres au monde sorcier, notamment sur le rapport aux défunts. Tout cela pour lui dire qu'elle devait travailler sur elle-même et non sur la magie. Lily comprenait aussi maintenant son besoin d'apprendre l'occlumancie et lui marquait son soutien, pour le plus grand étonnement de Lyn. À partir de ce moment, Lily lui assurait son amitié par ses simples mots et ne reçu aucune réponse en retour. Isalyn était une fille prudente et guère prompte aux promesses faciles. Cependant, ce fut ensemble qu'elles rejoignirent leur compartiment et y restèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

À leur retour, ce fut Lily qui s'exprima pour Lyn et celle-ci était retournée à sa lecture, acquiesçant simplement pour donner son accord à sa cousine. James avait fait un rapide passage et devant l'ambiance un peu lourde, avait prétexté une excuse bidon pour mieux rejoindre les amis qu'il avait délaissé en chemin. Puis, lorsque le train n'était plus qu'à une demi-heure de son point d'arrivée, Hugo avait été congédié pendait que les filles se changeaient de leur coté. Les filles mettaient toujours un temps fou à se changer ce qui l'excédait au plus haut point lorsqu'il en eut lui-même finit et qu'il était quitte à attendre derrière la porte.

À la sortie du train, Rose avait rejoins le groupe d'Albus pendant que nous autre première année suivions Hagrid pour la traditionnelle traversée du Lac. Hugo regrettait juste de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour conserver une photo du château illuminé sur le fond du soleil couchant. Outre ça, il faisait froid et les barques -avançant toutes seules- n'en demeuraient pas moins trop lente à son goût. Il faisait déjà nuit à la fin de la traversée comme voulu par les horaires qui faisaient démarrer la cérémonie de répartition à 19h précise.

Cependant, il restait encore une escalade conséquente à flan de montagne, une marche interminable dans le parc et une bonne volée de marche. L'exercice physique était-il une sorte de test pour évaluer la détermination des premières années ? Parce que Hugo détestait la marche et en avait plein les pattes avant d'être en vue d'être en vue de l'immense porte en chêne qui marquait notre destination : le Grand Hall.

Mais avant ça, il fallait encore traversé le grand hall sous l'égide du professeur Londubat, attendre dans une salle attenante à la grande Salle et entendre le discours éclairant et plein d'emphase qu'il aurait préparé pour l'occasion :

**-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Londubat. Comme le veut la tradition vous allez être désormais répartis dans les différentes maisons avant de vous joindre aux autres pour le banquet de début d'année.**

**C'est une cérémonie très importante car votre maison sera un peu comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez alors les mêmes cours dormirez dans le même dortoir et passerez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble. La répartition est sans appel et définitive aussi, soyez tout spécialement honnête avec vous même durant cette cérémonie. **

**Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a son histoire, sa noblesse, et nombres de sorciers prestigieux sont sortis également de chacune d'elle.**

**La fraternité au sein de votre maison est consacrée par le règlement et chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. Bien évidemment, il en va de même si vous vous distinguez par votre manque de travail et de discipline et votre maison qui en sera sanctionné par perte conséquente de point.**

**Au terme de l'année scolaire, la maison la plus méritante se verra décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et la maison en question sera à l'honneur pour toute l'année suivante. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous saurons faire preuve dignité et de solidarité à l'égard de votre maison, quelle qu'elle soit. **

**La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans le l'autre coté de cette porte et en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Vous n'avez que deux minutes devant vous pour soigner votre tenue ****: histoire de faire meilleur impression qu'un veracrasse devant vos ainés****.**

Le professeur jetait un regard amusé à trois élèves qui avaient passée leur main sur l'écume du lac un peu plutôt et gardaient sur leurs doigts des marques vertes et répugnantes.

**-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt,** dit le professeur Londubat. **Et en****silence s'il vous plait, je détesterais devoir vous enlevez des points avant la fin de la répartition.**

Sur ce, il s'en était allé et l'atmosphère s'était faite pesante dans la petite pièce sombre et lugubre.

Par ordre alphabétique, Elow Isalyn serait dans les premières, Lily Potter était dans le deuxième tiers et Hugo Weasley, en avant-dernier. De sorte qu'Isalyn, sous la pression avait la gorge serrée tandis que Lily et son cousin abordait la répartition avec une relative décontraction. Lily, de son coté était déterminer à ne pas laisser un stupide chapeau décider pour elle et Hugo lui, avait une foi totale en sa future assignation à Gryffondor.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans la grande salle que le professeur Londubat installa un tabouret devant eux et sur le tabouret, il posa un chapeau très haut pointu qui provoqua chez Isalyn un mouvement de recul. Le chapeau en lui-même était un horreur mais soudain il s'anima, une bouche béante apparu à la base du chapeau et il se mit à fredonner une oraison. Un chapeau parlant, presque normal lorsque l'on considérait le nombre de créatures magiques figurant dans ses manuels.

Voici un peu plus de mille ans

Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant

Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms nous sont familiers :

Gryffondor cherchait l'ardeur, la force et la bravoure

Poussoufle l'abnégation, l'acharnement et la patience

Serdaigle la soif d'apprendre, le talent et la prudence

Serpentard la volonté, la fermeté, les calembours

Ainsi naquis-je en ce temps là

Et en voici le résultat :

Vous répartir est ma mission

Et mon cho-ix sera le vôtre

Car votre cœur et ri-en d'autre

Décidera de votr' maison !

Un chapeau chantant vieux de mille ans et torturant la langue à qui mieux mieux avait de quoi détendre l'atmosphère malgré ou surtout grâce au choix ridicule de ces choix de mots et élocution bizarre. Même Isalyn souriait franchement après cette piètre performance qui sonnait tellement mal qu'on l'aurait cru tout droit écrite par un enfant de quatre ans, malgré le sérieux auquel prétendait le fameux chapeau.

Pour se distraire de la pression, Isalyn faisait un effort presque surhumain pour faire attention aux noms et au résultat des répartitions successives. Abbot...Poufsouffle. Ackerley...Serdaigle. Avery...Serdaigle. Batrone...Gryffondor. Beery...Poufsouffle. Bell...Gryffondor. Bletchley...Serdaigle. Bones...Poufsouffle. Brown...Poufsouffle. Carrow...Serpentard. Ceard...Gryffondor. Cresswell...Serpentard. Danimur...Poufsouffle. Dawlish...Serdaigle. Dobbs...Gryffondor. Doury...Serpentard. Dubois...Gryffondor. Edgecombe...Serdaigle.

Ce dernier était juste avant Isalyn, aussi, elle sait qu'elle sera la suivante. Et est prête...sur les starting-block pour s'enfuir en courant ! Sauf que son nom « Elow Isalyn » finit par sortir et qu'au lieu de céder à son sentiment premier, elle se voit spectatrice d'elle-même se diriger vers le choixpeau et laisser le professeur Londubat le poser sur sa tête. Et là...rien. Le choixpeau était parfois lent mais la plus part étaient répartis en quelques secondes tout au plus. Et à ce moment, tout ce qui défile dans sa tête sont les événements de la semaine passé.

La rencontre avec Hagrid, puis avec Rose. Les jours passées chez les Weasley et l'apprentissage, bien malgré elle, de ses premiers sortilèges. Son lit qui part en flamme la veille du départ alors qu'elle dort dedans et madame Weasley qui lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, même si les draps sont calcinés. Toujours madame Weasley, qui soigne ces brûlures avec une potion qui sent une odeur...de rhubarbe. Rose et Hugo qui l'attrape bras dessus bras dessous et foncent droit dans la barrière dissimulant la voie 9 ¾ et la satisfaction d'Hugo devant la tête que Lyn fait une fois arriver de l'autre coté du portail en fer forgé. La locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge pétant et la pseudo-promesse de Lily, qu'elle vient de rencontrer, durant le trajet. Les lumières nocturnes d'un château de conte de fée depuis le lac. Quatre tables, quatre maisons qui l'observent en attendant le verdict.

Hé ! Ça fait combien de seconde déjà ? Et pourquoi ces images défilent telles dans un moment pareil ? La réponse vint du choixpeau s'exprimant directement dans sa tête, n'ayant rien dit à voix haute. _« Parce que c'est le moment où tu en as le plus besoin jeune fille. Tout tes souvenirs joyeux et tristes liés à la sorcellerie depuis que tu as reçu en main propre ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Tout simplement, la somme des choses qui font et feront la sorcière que tu es. »_

_-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Lily l'avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Quoiqu'elle fasse et quoi qu'elle pense pour se voiler la face, elle était et resterait une sorcière. _

_-Précisément » avait été la réponse du Choixpeau à cette réflexion qu'elle ne destinait qu'à elle même_.

_-Combien de temps déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de choisir ma maison, c'est ton rôle n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Moins d'une minute encore. Une poignée de seconde, à peine plus que pour les autres. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai arrêté aucun choix. » _Et à mon ''pourquoi'' informulé, ni verbalement ni mentalement, il poursuivit de plus belle.

-_Tu as la détermination et l'intelligence d'un Serpentard. Mais tu n'en as pas l'ambition. Tu as le venin d'une Serpentard mais tu aimes trop le feu et la chaleur humaine pour cette maison. Elle finirait par te détruire et te faire te détester encore plus qu'aujourd'hui._

_D'un Serdaigle, tu as la créativité, mais tu as autant soif de connaissance que tu en as peur et tu manques cruellement de discernement depuis ton arrivée dans le monde magique. Tu ne manques pas de qualité chère à Serdaigle mais tu n'en as pas l'esprit de corps. C'est là qu'aurait été ta place si tu étais née dans une famille de sorcier, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Tu aurais possiblement la loyauté d'un Poufsouffle mais tu es beaucoup trop inconstance et impatiente pour l'esprit de cette maison. Poufsouffle est une maison pour ceux qui savent à quoi ils aspirent et son prêt à travailler dur et longtemps pour l'obtenir. Tu as peur de tes envies et tu devrais t'écouter un peu plus honnêtement pour être admise à Poufsouffle._

_Pour Gryffondor...Ce don que tu portes comme un fardeau te confère une grande force morale. De plus, tu n'es pas dénuée d'une certaine voir même peut-être...de courage. Cependant la colère que tu éprouves contre toi-même et le refus de ta magie marque un certain manque de tolérance, surtout vis à vis de toi même. Cependant, ce dernier point pourrait être si facilement corrigé, si seulement tu laissais tes amis te convaincre que l'empathie qui te dévore fait partie de toi mais n'en ai rien d'autre qu'une partie._

_Tu ferrais une bonne Serdaigle, une bonne Poufsouffle ou une bonne Gryffondor si tu te donnes les moyens. Tu peux rejoindre Gryffondor en comptant sur le soutien de Rose, qui y est déjà ou décider de repartir à Zéro dans une autre maison. La seule question c'est : feras-tu confiance à Rose comme celle qu'elle t'a elle-même accordée le premier jour »_

_-Avais-je confiance en rose ? Confiance..._

La famille Weasley sur le quai, répétant à Hugo que la maison dans laquelle il irait ne changerait rien à l'amour qu'il avait pour lui_. _La réponse d'une mère qui avait confiance dans les choix de son fils, quelqu'ils soient_._ La confiance en une amie n'était pas une question de stupide maison et de où je dormirais le soir_. _La confiance de Rose et la mienne ne devraient pas s'arrêter à des considérations aussi ridicule, si j'acceptais cette confiance_._

_-L'amitié de Rose et sa confiance n'est pas une affaire de Maison. J'ai compris le message...je crois. Avant moi où tu me penses le mieux. Et pas de ''mais'' où je te mets le feu. Choisis, c'est tout._

**-Gryffondor**. » Clamait le choixpeau après plusieurs longues secondes de suspense intense_._

Isalyn est désormais répartie et la cinquième première année à rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. En se levant du tabouret de la répartition, quelque chose de nouveau brille dans ces yeux. Comme s'il venait de se passer pour elle davantage que quelques secondes. Les noms défilent et je ne retiens que ceux que je connais comme étant ceux d'amis de mes parents. Ils sont répartis un peu partout mais aucun à Serpentard. Et quelque part, elle en ait profondément soulagé.

Elle pense aux propos de son père et double sa volonté en l'espace d'un instant. ''_Tout sauf Serpentard_...mais Gryffondor de préférence.'' Une volonté négative ferme : jamais Serpentard. Quand bien même la volonté du choixpeau est irrévocable, non jamais. Plutôt se rendre à Beauxbâtons et renoncer à Poudlard que d'accepter de finir à Serpentard. Tout absolument, tout, mais pas Serpentard. Et elle poursuivit ainsi sa litanie silencieuse jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Rajoutant une couche à sa détermination à chaque seconde qui passait.

Le choixpeau ne fait qu'un court séjour à son chef, avec une réponse à mes pensées qui en disait long. ''_Même demande que ton père avant toi, même réponse à ton choix_''

**-Gryffondor »** annonça-il, ajoutant pour moi-même _« Saches tout de même que toi-aussi, tu aurais pu également trouver ta place à Serpentard...Tel père, telle fille »_

Et elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondors où onze première année m'attendait déjà. Les noms défilèrent. Le choixpeau avait à peine effleurer la tête d'Hugo qu'il nous rejoignait également. Tout les Weasley finissaient à Gryffondor depuis la génération de ces parents et peut-être au delà. Plus d'une quinzaine de Weasley y étaient passés sans qu'aucun ne soit reparti ailleurs. Pour son cousin Hugo, être de Griffondor était une réalité aussi intangible que le fait qu'on était aujourd'hui le 1er septembre et que demain, fatalement, on serait le deux. C'était pour lui une vérité gravée dans le marbre et dont jamais il n'avait douté un seul instant.

Comme le voulait la tradition, la directrice Mc Gonagall fit un discours qui fut bref au possible : le vœu pieu que tous ne se couche pas trop tard après le banquet et l'avertissement ferme qu'aucune excuse d'aucune sorte ne serait accepter pour un quelconque retard à la distribution des emplois du temps ainsi qu'à la première heure de cours, qui, exceptionnellement, commençait en réalité par la deuxième heure. Ce sur quoi elle souhaita tout ces meilleurs vœux pour cette année à Poudlard – sans précision – et un bonne appétit à tous.

Une autre tradition avait été maintenue, malgré l'exaspération qu'elle inspirait aux professeurs à l'époque de son père : Celle de l'hymne de l'école...qui avait connu quelques évolutions musicales depuis. Le professeur d'art et musique magique s'était simplement levé, avait battu le tempo rien qu'une fois et tout les élèves de deuxième année et plus s'était mis à chanter en même temps.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Apparemment, il y avait plusieurs voix et peut-être même un contre-chant mais le tout formant un ensemble harmonieux, dont ses frères n'avaient pas parlé. Mentant honteusement en confirmant la version de leur père. Comme à l'époque d'harry, aucune voix ne finissait en même temps, mais cela rendait bien. Et Lily ne fut pas outre mesure étonné de voir et entendre ces deux frères parmi les ténors du final, visiblement très fière d'eux.

Hugo, Isalyn et Lily rejoignirent ensuite leur dortoir au septième étage de la tour Griffondor en compagnie des préfets et Lily débordait de joie rien que de constater que la description que lui avait faite son père, et ses frères après lui, était en tout point fidèle à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis l'époque de son père, au détail près. Et il en était pratiquement de même pour les dortoirs.

Sa valise était déjà disposée au pied d'un lit. Parfait. Encore une fois comme on le lui avait décrit...et elle n'aurait pas à se casser la tête pour choisir son lit. La journée avait été longue et elle se couchait presque aussitôt, souhaitant être en forme pour demain. Vingt minute plus tard, tout le monde était au lit dans la chambrée et Lily s'endormit aussi sec.


	3. Question-Réponse

**Chapitre 2**

Presque fini ! J'espérais le finir ce soir pour le poster juste avant mon départ mais ce sera pour mon arrivée sur place si je dispose d'une wifi comme prévu !

**Chapitre 1**

-Lorsque je faisais de la première personne s'était strictement nécessaire et là, je n'y ai tout simplement pas pensé, mais oui, ce n'est pas grand chose que d'ajouter le point-of-view à chaque fois. Promis, j'édite bientôt tout ça pour que ce soit plus lisible. (Surtout qu'il faut parfois lire dix lignes avant que le nom de personnage apparaisse. ^^)

-Hugo en Ron 2. Oui, totalement. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ces gamins insupportables qui singent leurs parents et répètent tout ce qu'on leur dit ? Hugo est de cette fibre là. J'avais besoin rapidement d'un premier antagoniste fort mais je ne voulais pas faire un drago 2...même si scorpius est prédestiné pour le rôle. Donc oui, Hugo s'est normal que tu ne l'aimes pas et mon objectif à court terme, c'est que tout un chacun en arrive à "adorer le détester" parce que ce sera son rôle - jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve un remplaçant plus charismatique...ou pas.

-Enfin dernière question, ma préférée : oui ce sera bien une romance. Mais je commence dès la première année pour que les lecteurs n'en arrivent pas en quatrième-cinquième année en se demandant "c'est quoi cette OC d'Isalyn ? " et tout ce qui se rattache à ce personnage.

Si tu compares l'oeuvre originale tome 1 à mon premier chapitre...je viens de résumer les 7 premiers chapitres en un seul. Il y aura bien un peu d'action, mais presque tout aura lieu à Poudlard et pas de chambre des secrets 2 en perspective, ni rien de ce genre. (même si ce serait tentant de ressusciter le tournoi des trois sorciers, en y pensant bien. hahaha).

Bref, les trois premières années devraient aller très très vite pour arriver en quatrième année. Et à 14 ans*, on commence à se désintéresser de sa collection de cartes chocogrenouilles pour commencer à s'intéresser à autre chose... Donc oui, c'est bien une romance et je ne vais pas plomber mes lecteurs avec quinze chapitre d'émoi pré-pubère ^^

*(même si je ne compte pas m'arrêter à 14 ans non plus : ça reste un parallèle avec Lily-James et Lily 2 sera aussi conne avec Lyn que l'était son aïeul paternel)

**Errata** : Par confusion avec une autre histoire, j'ai écris - à tort - que James était attrapeur alors qu'il est batteur. Dès le chapitre 2, vous comprendrez pourquoi ce rôle de batteur en fait "un grand sportif sans cervelle" mais néanmoins, une grande fierté pour ses parents. L'erreur a normalement été corrigée, je m'excuse humblement si elle a persisté quelquepart.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**_-Un seul bémol, j'ai peur qu'elle soit une future mary-sue._**

L'inculte que je suis a été obligée de faire une recherche pour connaitre la signification de ce terme. Autre aveu : mon autre OC homonyme a beaucoup plus de risque de l'être, si j'ai bien compris la définition : personnage idéalisé, sans défaut notable.

En gros, je fais du spoil si j'en dis plus mais ce personnage est véritablement plus torturé qu'il en a l'air. Le fait de l'avoir mis dans un orphelinat fait d'ailleurs un parallèle assez peu subtil avec un autre personnage de la série : Voldemort. Donc Isalyn, à ce titre, est l'image d'une "Lily Evans" potentiellement plus sombre que l'originale. ^^

**Y-aura-il une alternance de pov?**

Évidemment, il y aura une alternance des points de vue interne. Mais le discours restera à la troisième personne, contrairement à mon autre fic. Je m'entraine activement pour ne plus utiliser la première personne et si j'en laisse filer, par pitié, tapez-moi sur les doigts. (Je veux VRAIMENT réussir à finir une fic écrite 100% à la troisième personne ^^)

_**Quel est votre rythme de parution?**_

Bonne question. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me tenir à un rythme , mais la discipline, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai fait l'erreur de commencer à publier en menant quatre histoires de front. Conclusion = J'avance plus certaines histoires au détriment des autres, sachant que deux ne sont pas publier -et ne le seront pas avant d'avoir pris une petite avance, d'une dizaine de chapitre. Cette fic a des chapitres plutôt long et le chapitre 2 est encore en cours d'écriture -tandis que les chapitres 3 et 4 sont déjà finalisés.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement à toutes ces questions. En espérant donné une vraie profondeur à mon OC dès le chapitre 1 ;)


End file.
